Your life with Ron Weasley with my commentary
by ineverhadapony
Summary: It's the story with the commentary I made while I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really bored right now and I decided to comment on this … thing. **

Aothors **(****Okay, so she spelled the first word wrong? I'm actually killing my spell-check to do that.) **note; ok! Leik sooo high guyz!dis iz my now fanficton!so it is caled: You're life with Ron Wesley! **(It took me a while to figure out what that's supposed to mean)**

Sooooo leik im a hugeeeee harry potter fan! I think dat Rupert grift is totally the hawtest guy evar! ^_^ **(Aww, look a smiley)**

I leik love how his hair iz like red, and it leik gos over his eyes alittle. It makes him look alittle emo, but nawt 2 emo so its god! **(First: Why is she saying "like" all the time? Second: Why is it god?) **

BTW, a luv emo boiz there sooooooooo hawt and coot! **(Dumbledore? What an old coot! He's nothing like Rumbleroar! Rumbleroar is the headmaster of Pigfarts. He's a lion who can talk. Oh god, I'm such a StarKid!) **Im also emo! I cutt my rist sumtimes, **(Yes, that's totally something that I would tell others) **and I just died my hair blak! Itz really really really coot! **(Oh, I just realised that this is supposed to mean cute)**

Ok! Sooooooooooo I should probly start da story now1! Looololloll.**(Oh god, here we go again with the random ones)**

I just woke up! **(H****ow interesting. And why is there and exclamation point?) **I puled bak the curtins an outcide I c the sunbeem coming thu my window!** (I don't know why she doesn't use real words) **"Itz a nice day out" I say.** (Yes, when I'm alone in my room then I totally talk to myself. No, seriously, I do that – sometimes)** I taik of my pijuamas. I waz sleping in a verry cootblak top.** (And here we go with the clothes – description)** It was kind of like a spots bra butt a litle lunger cuz im not a slut lol **(Of course not. And when I tell someone that I'm not a slut then I always say lol)**. Then I taik of my pijamas. They where blak to!And they r realy comforty becuz they r fluffy** (I like fluffy things. They're awesome)**

IM GOING 2 NOT DECRIBE MYSELF NACKED BECUZ THTS GROSSE! DNT THINK ABOUT THAT!** (No-one ever said that they want you to describe yourself naked, and actually I never read a story in which someone described themselves naked)**

After I put on my new clothers I feeled very comforty! Ill explain wat I wpre! **(And here we go again *sigh*)**

I had new shoes on! I just bout them yesterday wit the money my parets sent me for fun!** (I love it when my parents give me money for fun. They should do it more often)** They were leik sports runing shoes (except I hate! Exercise!** (I like dancing and running. And also why is there an exclamation point?)**) they were blak with pink laces! Verry veryy coott! **(There are three words in this sentence and they are all spelled wrong) **Every1 told me thiey where jealus of them becuz they cost a lot of money! **(Oh, that's great. See the sarcasm) **(pplz were loking at them in the story 4ever in hogmeadas **(What?)**so I told my parnts **(She told her pants abought them? Oh, she told her parents about them!)** abought them n they sent me the money 2 by them b4 any1 else could!** (Oh, how nice of you! I would love to have you as my friend. *Sarcasm*)**) (ooo! I go to Hogwarts btw, becuz I dnt think I mentioned it yet!1** (Oh thank you, because I never would have guessed).**)

Then 4 my pants I wore lather. (they where blak 2!) my bum lookd very nice in them becuz pplz tell me my but is VERRRYY nicelol! **(People tell you your **_**but**_** is very nice? Oh, that is tiring) **

My shirt was blak 2 but wit like sum pink skuls like one the buttom a rond the hole shit!** (What? Why is she wearing shit?)** It waz very coot!

Soooooooo! When I finshed geting dresed I waked **(What?) **down the stairzzz! I entred the slythrin commun room an then pplz turned to stair at me!** (Because you looked so horrible?) **Every1 told me I was butiful! **(Aww, crap)**

Sooooooooo many nice complimonts lololololol!** (They all hate you)**

So I told them I aprecated it an then walked out of the commun room down 2 the gate hall! **(Er, what?) **

While I was eating my creal (witch (lolololol get it?** (I did get it and it was not funny! And why do people always have to point their puns out?)**) was rice crispries) some1 taped **(Taped? Okay)** the bak of my shulder! I turned arond. 'im trying 2 eat her!' **(What an asshole! And who is she trying to eat?) **I scramed at the persone becuz whoever it was is veryyyyyyyy rude to intrupt me whale im eating!** (Whale? Okay. And also it's much ruder to shout at someone who tries to talk to you) **

But when I saw who I was stairing at I forgot al about my angre! **(There were almost not many mistakes in that sentence) **2 b continued ! **(NOOOO!) **(tell me wat u think! **(****Okay, I'll tell you what I think: That was almost worse than My Immortal. **

33333333333** Why are there random threes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing this:DD**

**Disclaimer: I neither own this, and I'm glad that I don't own it, nor Harry Potter, and I'm sad that I don't own it.**

an: ok! so i am NAWT happy with wat sum pplz said about me in the review secton! not nice! ok so sum1 caled me a TROLL! ummmmmmmmm u neva even saw a pic of me b4 idot so how do u no wat i look liek?** (Okay, I guess that means she doesn't know what a troll is)** hmmmmmm? HMMMMM!/

clue: u dnt!

also, another newsflash pplz, NO1 TALKS WITH PROPRE GRAMAR ON THE INTERNET!**. **no1 no1 no1! **(Almost everyone on this side does) **if u do then u r just pathtic. lololololololol u nerds! **(Okay, we're all pathtic nerds. That would insult me, if she had spelled it right. No, I guess it wouldn't)**

then sum1 said my story waz a joke, or sumthing like that!OBVIOUSLY ITS NOT REEL! its , I DNT OWN THE CHARCTERS1 **(Oh, I always thought you had written the Harry Potter books1)**

ok, so here is te rest of my storY! (welll da next part :PPPPPP) **(:PPPPPPPP Ha! I beat you!) **

there waz a boy there! **(Oh my god, a boy!) **a super super coot boy.** (So he was like a bird? Or a superhero? A bird-superhero, like Robin! Oh I love Robin! I watched Batman yesterday, but I couldn't concentrate for I was reading this. And I love Holy Musical B man, I guess that made me love Robin so much, I mean, come on he is adorable! Okay, I will shut up now)** he had red haor that kind of went over his eyes, but not REALY.** (Er … why not REALY?)** He was waring a school robe (and it was a satuday so there wasnt even scool that day! he was sooooooooo dedicated1!** (Uhm … okay?)**) He looked SUPER SEXIIIII! like so sexy.** (Uh …You already said that)** He allso had a pare of skiny jeans on! i could KIND of c his bump (ok now get the pic out of ur head becuz thats grosse!) **(It has nothing to do with you if I picture that. And you wrote it here so if you don't want people to picture it you shouldn't write that) **

"hey how r u?" **(Why does he just show up and talk to you he doesn't even know you, does he?) **he said. his voice was soooo sexiii! It was liek sum1 had taken melted buter and poured it all down my body! **(OOOOHKAYY? That is weird!) **sooo sexi. and then i talekd back:

"Good" i said. **(You already said that you talked back)**

"Thts good!" he said bac** (Uh, that sounds kinda boring) **and then walked away. I watched him walk way until i seen where he was goig.

"OH MY FUK! HES A GRIFINDOR!" **(Okay? I'm a Slytherin on Pottermore, if anyone wanted to know that. And why is she screaming?) **i screamed as i through my toast at a gressy hared boi in front of me. **(Why do you throw toast at him, just because he has got greasy hair?) **he waz realy grosse with greesy hair and pimpels all over his face.** (You already said that he has greasy hair and it's not his fault it's called puberty, you dumbass) ** EWWWWWWW!** (Leave him alone!)** (He was only a third year tho so i guesse most 3d years go thrugh that problem. well i didnt, neiter did my friend **(of course you didn't)**(who ull meeet soon i think! lololol (that was a clue 4 the future of the story!1 "WINK WINK!"** (Oh my dead-god you are so funny. NOT!)**) and evry1 said we had prefect skin!** (Why does everyone lie to you?)**) **–**

O, anyway, so after i screamed and though the toast at the grosse boy i stood up and stormed out of the hall. thats when i met my friend, Rose Delcure (she is relatted 2 flere from the movies! she is her first cousin) **(You misspelled her name. And Fleur was not just in the movies, but also in the books. They made the movies because of the books. Did you even read them? No, I don't think you did. Bitch) **

Rose was very very beutiful (although pplz said that i was prettier** (because everyone is afraid that you would kill them if they said how ugly you really are. Bitch)**) she had blunde hair tht she wore with bengs over 1 eye. (her left eye so ur rite eye) **(What?)** she also wore eyeliner (liek kind of thick stuff but not 2 thik. just the perfect ammount. (rose is very good at puting on makup) **(How lovely) **This day she had on a emo shirt tht said "im emo' with a broken hart.** (I would totally wear that shirt. NOT! Die, bitch – god, I love AVPM)** and skinny jeans, and coot **(She wore a coot as her shoes? Seems legit) **shoes. she looked very hawt!

"hi Tahirah" (thts my name!** (That's a wonderful name. NOT!**)

"hi rose" i siad bac

"how r u" rose said bac** (She's stupid)**

"good" i said bac

"thats good" rose said bac** (That is pissing me off) **

"omg guess wat rose!" i scremed **(I'll start to say OMG now. I bet everyone is going to hit me if I do that)**

"wat" rose said exctiedly **(I'm going to kill her. And everyone else in this story)**

"i saw a realy coot boi in the grate hall. he said hi to me!" i said **(He wants to kill you)**

"omg omg omg! wat did he look liek?" rose said jumping on her feet. **(He looked like shit)**

"he had red hair and it went over 1 of his eyes! and he was wearing realy realy realy hawt clothes! like skiny jeans. his bum was prefect!" i said bac 2 rose **(Yes, because it's so important how his **_**bum **_**looks. I hate her)**

"OMG! he is RON WEASLEY" **(How do you know that? I bet there are more people with red hair at Hogwarts)**

(an: oh! yea, i never new rons last name had a a in it!i thout u pplz were ling but i googled it and u where rite! srry, i wil change the title of the story if i can!** (You are stupid)**)rose yelled at me

"who" i asked bac 2 rose **(I guess this is not her first year at Hogwarts so how come she didn't know him?)**

"he is this REALY REALY REALY hawt emo **(I don't think that Ron is emo)**tht all the girls LUV LUV too of corse! but whenever a girl tryes 2 talk 2 him heliek dsnt talk bac and he like just walks away! ur sooooo lucky tht he talked 2 u!" rose scramed** (I had an obsession with him, but then I watched AVPM and it stopped. I mean I love Joey Richter, but I don't know. It just stopped and then I started to ship Dramione, because of Granger Danger and now I'm kinda back to shipping Romione.)**

"OMG!" i scramed **(Why? I mean you didn't know who he is about two seconds ago)**

"OMG!" rose screamed bac** (Die, bitch)**

"But wait!" i said stopping scream** (Thank dead-god. And now die)**

"wat" rose asked **(Why don't you just die?)**

"hes in grifindor" i said bac with a tear roling down my cheak. **(You didn't even know him a minute ago! How do you know that he's in Gryffindor? And why are you crying I mean you met him a few minutes ago!) **

"omg! i 4got" rose said bac and she stated to cry 2.** (Why? Whyyyyy oh why you left me oh Sandy!)**

"he was perfect beside tht 2" i yelled angy **(Angy? Hahahaha!)**

"i no" rose said bac **(Hit me back! Oh, I love Starship!)**

so then me and rose went bac 2 the commum room and cut and sat and cired in our beds cause we where sad. **(That is just stupid) **so we staied there the rest of the day. we even cut ourselfs a little near the end of the day **(Didn't you just do that?) **becuz it suced. ron weasley semed perfect BESIDES THE FACT THT HE WAS A GRIFINDOR!** (That is just stupid. Why are you so stupid? I am just listening to The Coolest Girl. And this is making me angry) **

why did he hav grifindor?** (Snape loved Lilly, even though she was in Gryffindor – yes, I ship Snilly)**

2 b continued!** (Fuck you)**

tell me wat u think!** (It's even worse than before, even though I didn't believe that this was possible. And now I'm listening to Don't Stop Believing. I love that song)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing:DD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this crap. And I also don't own Harry Potter.**

An; so u pplz are still saying i look liek a troll when NONE OF U HAVE EVER SEEN A PIC OF ME B4. **(Nope. She really doesn't know what a troll is)** wow i thout this plcae was supose 2 b mature. i guess nawt RIGHT. sure i may b a little overwait but NOT MUCH no more thn a normal grl my age. **(You really are stupid. Why do you say you're overweight just to say a second later that every girl your age is overweight) **so stuf **(stuf! Haha!)** PLZ ok.

and i allready told u no1 uses gramar on the internet, ITS THE INTERNET. **(Everyone on this site does!) **omg. u pplz r so retarted. **(You are retarded because we can use grammar on the internet)** lol. retards. **(lol. Fuck you) **

so, here i the rest of my story!

i woke up the next moning (which was sunday becuz the day b4 was saturday becuz they had no lcasses so tht makes 2day sunday!** (I would never would have guessed)**) my rists where sore becuz i was cuting them all day yestreday with rose. **(Yes, you totally are a role model. NOT!) **there was dired up blod all over my rist but i didnt care. i hated the fact tht ron weasley was in grifindor. IT MADE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MADDDDD! **(You have met him yesterday for the first time in your life, which really is weird) **he was soooo perfet 4 me, becuz he was emo and i was emo. **(So that means because I'm a blonde I should date blond guys because they are perfect for me?) **but i dnt date wuld b a betryal of slitherin. so i got out of my pijamas (wich where:** (I'm listening to Duder's a Spy. I like that song)** blak slky pijama patns and a bagy t-shirt whicg was blac wit broken harts and skuls al over it becuz i was soooo sad becuz of how ron was a grifiondor **(You really are a freak)** nd so i wore tht tshit becuz it was an emo tshirt and thts why i wore it! **(That was a stupid sentence)**)

I chaged into: a vry lowcut mini shirt.** (And now I'm listening to Get back Up)** it was made of lather and was super super super sexi. **(You are a slut) **i also put on vry long blac soncks with skuls on them. then i put on a tshirt that was tight and shoewd of my braest realy realty good. **(Yup. You .**(but dnt look there becuz thts disgusting ok!** (Then don't wear it)**) it had on whit skuls and pink buterflys coming frm the skuls. it was realy COOT! **(A coot is a bird) **finnaly i put on my shos tht i got tht every1 else wanted. i looked super super coot in the miror! **(No, you don't)**

when i had finshed chaning i walked don 2 the slitherin commumm room. pplz turned 2 star at me when i walked down. **(Because they hate you so much) **but i igored all of them nad walked over 2 rose who was siting in the conor **(Poor conor) **by the fireplace. she loked sad so i never said anything but just sat next 2 her.

finnaly after wht seemed liek 4EVER rose finnaly spoek!** (Great)**

"im so sad tht ron is a grifindoer" she said

"i no me 2" i said bac

"hes soooo coot 2" rose said bac **(And now I'm listening to Holiday Club. I really like that song)**

"i no, hes is coot" i said bac

"i just wish he culd ba slitherin" rose said **(I just realised that this is supposed some kind of Romeo and Juliet-story) **

"i no, me 2" i said bac

"i think i ned 2 cut my rist agin" rose said finnaly after liek 2 minets of not saying anyhing.

"me 2" i said bac** (Oh god, this is killing me)**

so rose and i got razors frm ur roms and we used them 2 cut iurselves on ur rist. it hurt but it felt good qat the same time becuz he made us releise ur pain. **(How do you know that? I bet you got it from the internet) **we cut urselves all moruing untill lunch time.

when it was finnaly lunch time me an roe went down 2 the great hall and to eat lunch. 4 lunch i dediced 2 have:

chickne and fires** (This is not a healthy lunch!) **and orange juice ad a cookie 4 desert and stuf liek that. it was realy good. **(I really doubt that fire tastes good)**

but, after i ate it all i didn fell good becuz i was still sad tht ron was a grifindor. i told rose this and she sad tht i was 2 good 4 him and tht it was his lost so i said:

"ur rite" i said **(Why did you write 'I said' twice?)**

and then 2gheter me and rose walked out of the great hall 2gheter and we where kind of hapier than b4 becuz now i new i was 2 good 4 ron. **(No, you aren't)** but, just as we where exciting the great hall we saw a flsh of red hair and herd a hot, sexii, sweat, **(His voice was sweating? I doubt that this is sexy) **beutiful voice. liek the voice of a angle.** (Okay) **

"h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hiiiiiii Tahirah" he said. **(I'm sorry did I just stutter?) **

i locked up and saw tht it was ron. rose gave a litle screem an then ran away out the great hall dors 2 the outside. **(Why?) **i was all along with ron.

"ohh, hi ... grifindor" i said making my voice s evil as posible 2 make him relise tht i ddnt like gifidors. **(Yes, because it totally insults him when you call him by the name of his house) **but it was hard 2 make an evil voice becuz he was so hot and sexii.

"i no tht ur a slitherin and im a grifindor and ussualy we pplz dnt get along well." **(Oh really, how do you know that?) **ron said

i said nothing. **(YAY!)**

"but, ive beem asked out by alot of grls at this school. but ive never been intrested in any of them. they wrnt pritty enuf **(Because that's so important, isn't it?) **or they where 2 meen. **(Hermione isn't mean) **but, u seem difernent. u seem sweat** (Okay. That's weird)** and nice, and ur probly he most beutiful grl ive ever seen as this school."** (I really doubt that) **ron said

i said nothing aggin, but a teer was beging 2 roll down my cheak. **(Why?)**

"so, Tahirah" ron said

but i ssaid sumthing b4 he could finsh:

"Call me tay" i said trying 2 keep an evil voice **(You tell him to call you by your nickname in an evil voice? You are weird) **but it was hard becuz he was soo coot and sexii.

"ok, tay. wuld u liek 2 go out with me." ron said.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" i scramed

"YES! u r so sexii!"**(Okay. That is stupid)**

ron smiled and 2gether we walked out of the great hall dors!** (Lovely) **

2 b continued! (tell me wat u think! but TALK ABOUT MY STORY THIS TIME!** (It's really stupid. And I'm still listening to Holiday Club. I realised that I love this song)**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH and Of All The Choices for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and I don't own Harry Potter **

An: ok so u pplz r VERY rude. i sugest u fcking stop it RITE NOW. its pathtic! serriousy, pplz saying im ugly, n pplz

saying all kinds of other shit. its horible. i am writing, NO1 CAN STOP ME. OK. IF U DNT LIEK IT THEN DNT READ IT **(But it's funny to comment on it)**

IDOTS! HONETLY U PPLZ R ALL RETARDED. **(You are retarded) **I U ALL KEEP SAYING HOW MUCHB U HATEB MY STORY BUT u ALL FCKING LEEP READING IT **(Yes, we **_**leep**_** reading it)**

ANYWAYS.

THATS RETARTRED. ok so 4 those pplz u actualy care,hers th e rest of myt story!

! **(Why is there and exclamation point?)**

ron an i where walking outside 2gether. we were holding each others hands. his hands where so soft, yet hard at the same **(Okay) **

tmie. they where amzing hands. they where sio much biger then my hands so my hands git perfectly into his hans. **(I know someone who's name is Hans. Oh and this is stupid)** he made me

fel protected u c. **(No, I don't see)**

we where walking down the great hall sdteps 2gether outside the great hall. every1 outside turned 2 star at us. **(I'm just watching A Very Potter Musical for the 200****th**** time)**

"Is that Tahirah with RON WEASLEY?" I herd every1 saying. **(Yes, because everyone cares so much about you)**

"I herd that ron dndt go out with any girls!" **(So that means he's gay?)** I herd other pplz saying.

"She must b sumthing special." I herd other pplz saying who never said naything tht was said above. **(I don't get it)**

i blushed becuz i was embarsed. **(Yeah, sure. I bet you love it) **but i was happy 2 becuz ron was super sexi and hawt and coot and emo. his skinny jeans showed

his bum prefectly i reely wanted 2 grab it but i resited. **(You are disgusting) **he akso had on a plain wite tshirt. it went over his mucles

perfectly and showed of his realy sexii arms! i put my arms arund his arms and felt his strong muscles. SOOOO HAWT! **(Okay?)**

"lets sit under the tree" ron said

"k" i said bac

"k" ron said bac **(**_**This year you bet gonna get out of here. The reign of Malfoy is drawing near. I'll have the greatest wizard-career it's gonna be totally awesome!**_** This conversation is stupid) **

and the 2 of us went and sat under the tree. we never said much we just sat there. pretty soon a hole bunch of girlks satated **(It took me about a minute to figure out that this was supposed to mean started)**

2 sloly come up 2 us quitly and under the bushes but i saw them first. they were realy young liek in 2nd year or sumthing

ithink but i wasnt sure.

"GTFO OUT OF HREE BITCHES!"** (Don't call the second-years bitches!)** iscramed at the top of my longs and they all went runing awy.

"stopid bitches" i said 2 ron

"there just jealus" ron said bac

"i no" i said bac 2 ron

"dnt let them bother u" ron said bac 2 me

"i wont" i said bac 2 ron

"good" ron said bac 2 me. **(This is so stupid)**

then ron tuned 2 me and ooked me stait in the eye.** (I hope it hurt)**

"ur the most icirdible **(What?)** grli ever met" he said 2 me

"ur the msot incridible boy i ever net" i said bac 2 him

then, he bliked his hawt, sexi eyes and brushed his hawt sexi red hir out ofhis eyes. sloyl he leened in. **(Okay. This is weird) **we where geting

close, closer, closer!

"OMG! U FCKING BASTARD!" i scarmed** (Why?)**

i ran away a fast as i culd. omg omg omg. he was a grifindor! how culd i have forgten?

i had forgoteen! **(**_**Oh no**_**!)**

NOO!

NOOO!

NOOOOOOO! **(It's not that horrible)**

i betayed slitheinb. **(But actually a lot of students are dating someone from another house)**

he was a bastard! he tied 2 sedoce me! with his good looks ans his sexii smile, and air, and eyes, and **(His air?)**

skinty jeans, and bum.

NOOO!

he used me! **(Why should he use you? What point would he have in using you?)**

noooooo!

i ran up 2 the commum room and there i took out a rasor blad and used it 2 cut mysekf in the rists over aned over and over

and over again. **(Like I said, it's not that horrible!)**

my rists where beleding **(Of course they are bleeding if you cut them with a razor!) **ZBUT I DIDNT CARE!

ron was a bastard

"hes a bastard"! i scramed at the top of my lungs! **(You just thought that. God, you're so stupid!)**

"fck him dead!" i screamed again at ht top of my longs! **(I bet you would love to do that)**

"i deserve beter!" i screamed against the top of my lung!Q! **(No, you don't)**

**(Where is Draco in this? I love Draco. But then again it's probably better that he's not in it)**

soon the blod was going EVERYWHERE

EVERYWHERE **(No shit)**

it was all over the place ansd so iwas losing 2 much OMG OMG!

OMG!**(And now I'm watching Potter Puppet Pals. I don't know why, but I love it)**

I WAS FANTING ! **(Die! Die!)**

i felt ligheaded!

the ropm was spinng faster and fastesr and FASTER AND FASTER AND FASTER!

nooooo

noooooooo

nooooooooooooooooo1!

everything wenty blac! **(DIE!)**

!RONS POV! **(Why is there are there two exclamation points?)**

omg? why did she just doo tht 2 me?

wht did i do?

i dnt no!

i stated 2 cry rite there under the tree. **(This is really OOC. And I wouldn't cry because of her) **i didnt no wat to do. Tay had just brokn my hart! i gave he4r everything! **(You didn't give her anything!)**

and then she tok it up and broke it into amilion smitlerinzines! **(What is that supposed to mean?) **how culd she do this 2 me? HOWWW? i didnt no.

all i new was that Tay had sumthing wrong **(What?) **with me and i intentd 2 find out wht. so i march ran **(You march run?)**as quicly as i culd up 2 go 2

the castle and opebn the front sdoors 2 the grate hall. but thts when i saw harry, and he waved me foward.

"ron is the romor tru?" harry scarmed at me and he loked angry. **(I like Harry)**

"what romor?" i said bac 2 harry

"that u are dateing a slitherin!" harry yeled as lud bas he culd 2 me grls close by trned arond and

stared at the 2 of us. they were kind of coot. but not realy. and then i thoght oh Tahira and my hart gave a guilt tugy

feling. i looked bac at the grls and they looked ugly now. **(Where is Hermione in this story? And Luna? And Ginny? And Dean? And Seamus? And I don't know – EVERYONE?) **

"soooooooooo!"""" harry sdcar,ed bac 2 me again. i looked harry rite in the eys. harry was soo hawt. his sexi eyes and hair.

i even saw heis abs evry nite when he took of his shirt 2 go 2 bed. they where perfect! i then tought

ofTahirah. she was mad at me. and i didnt no why. **… **mayb it ws a hint that harry was my tru luv!" **(If you don't date Hermione then at least date Harry. Everyone is better than Tay) **

"those romors are FALSE" **(YAY!) **i scareamed 2 harry. he smiled and he looked so sexi at the same time. i didnt reget my desision. **(I wouldn't regret it either)**

"good" harry said bac 2 me.

i never confeshed my tru fellings 2 harry b4. **(You just discovered them) **i think he new i was bisexieul. i thought tht wuld b the time.** (What time?)** so ileaned

4ward, and oloking harry rite in the eyes i kised him. **(Why do I FIND this cute?) **i puled away from my lips his lisp **(His lisp?)**ands we stared at each iother 4 a

second. the grls tht were next 2 us gasped in suprise. harry turn raound 2 them.

"OBVIBULAE" **(What spell is that supposed to be?) **he scareamed 2 them.

"wht did u do" i asked harry

"whipped there meories" he said **(Oh, so obvibulae whips memories? Okay) **

"now stop talking and kiss me agan" he said 2 me.

i leened 2ward and kised harry again. this time with more pasiont. we kissed in2 the bloom cupbord and clsed the door bhind

us!** (Lovely)**

2 b continued (SHOCING CHAPTER! **(Every chapter you write is shocking) **i no! tell me way u think. **(I hate it) **i no it was boring at first, **(It's still boring) **but thins are staring 2 heet up! **(**_**Thins **_**are starting to heat up? Oh god)**)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: wow. u pplz r ALL RETARTS. if u dnt like mty sorty **(The sorting hat in AVPS is called Sorty:D) **then DNT READ IT RETARDSS **(You are retarded!)**. k? nawt tht hard. irf u where all as smnart as u say u r then u WULD HAVE RELISED THIS IDIOTS! FUCKING RETARRDED IDIOTS **(God I hate that bitch!)**. all of u!

ok. so leave, NOW if u dnt like it k? its NOT TBHAT HARD! and u pplz dared 2 caled me stupid lolololollol iditos **(You **_**are**_** stupid!)**

so here is the rest of my story. IF U DNT WANT 2 READ IT LEAVE NOW k? **(NEVER!)**

PS I will b 13 is kliemk less than 2 weeks so STUFU! **(Stufu hahaha!)**

Back 2 Tahirahs POV** (Fuck you)**

i woke up. there was blod all over my close. **(Blood was all over your close? Okay)**but i didnt care.

"OMG! wat hapened 2 me" i asked some1 who i didnt no who yet.** (Okay. That is so stupid)**

"u pased out becuz u had 2 much blod loset." said a voice. i turned aronund 2 c tht the voice came from snape, the potition tracher. **(The potition tracher! God this girl is so stupid!) **usually i dnt liek techers nut asnape **(Ass-Snape?) **was diferent becuz he understod my suferings and stuff and he was god **(Snape is god? Yay! It's about time that someone realises that!) **with giving adviece 2 pplz and students who have tuble with other pplz.** (I don't think that this is Snape)** liek onc i was going out with this other boy but i got boraed with him so i sked snape way2 do **(That doesn't make any sense. But I love Snape, she should leave him alone) **and he gave me tghe best advice how 2 dumop **(dumop! Hahaha!) **the guy,. iused it!** (I bet you didn't need to do anything. Just be yourself and he will hate you)**

"omg! i never did tht b4" i said bac 2 snaep! **(What? I don't get it anymore)**

"i think u jsut lsot controle" snape said vbac 2 me** (He wants you to die!) **

"i was very sad" i said bac 2 snae looking at mty cuts. they hrt but the pain felt good on my rists. **(That is crap) **i remembers ron and wat a basatrt he was and sudenly the pain in my rists wasnt even close 2 the pain in my hart.** (That is so stupid. Why am I even doing this?)**

"tht BASTARD RON!" i scamred. **(I want to scamr, too)**

"ron weasley?" snape said bac 2 me **(I'm not even going to comment on this)**

i loked into his blac eyes. the4y were so sorrowful and sadly looking bac at me. i then noticed how hawt and coot **(So he looks like a bird) **snaope realy was. **(No! NOO! Please no!)**

"yes, HES A BASTARD!" i told snape bac and tried 2 b as sexy and hot as posible while doing it.** (I bet it didn't work)** "hes a grifindonr oh curse hes a bastard" **(Lilly was in Gryffindor! Don't hate on Gryffindor, Snape!) **snape said bac 2 me. his eys where lokiing at my brests.** (No. Just no.) **

"OMG! STOP LOOKING AT MY BRASEST!" i scamred 2 snape who locked away fwhen he saw noticed i noticed him loking at me. **(That makes no sense at all)**

"im sry Tahirah"

**("I want to kill you Tahirah," Snape said and took out a knife.**

"**Oh no! I will die!" I screamed. **

"**Yes, that's right," Snape replied and then he killed me.) **

"CALL MY TAY" i scaremd with impatience** (Actually he would call you by your surname, I mean he is a teacher. Oh, sorry I forgot, he's the ****potition tracher****)**

"im sry tay, i justn never it was not nan instince **(Could anyone please tell me what's that supposed to mean?) **but il never doit again. u just look so beautifukl." **(No you don't)**

i stoped looing so mad becuz snaope was so sweat. SWEATER THAN THAT ASTARD RON AWAYS!** (Why is he sweating? Why is **_**everyone**_** sweating?) **

"im sry 2"i said bac 2 smaep

"I think ur hot 2" **(He's a teacher! And he's also God!) **i said bac 2 snape afte he never said anything for a few coule minutes of silecne.

"u do?" snae said and he smiled OHHHH heis smile was sooo sexiiii. and hot,. OMG! i melted. it was like a needle in my hart that wulndt let come out!** (I really tried to read this with a straight face, but I ended up falling from my chair, instead)**

"I DOO!" i scamred 2 snape. **(I can't conceal it Don't you see? Can't you feel it? Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!) **he smilesd again. THAT SEXUIII SMILE! OMG!

"will u kiss me?" snapes said bac 2 me **(NOOOO! What the fuck is wrong with that girl?)**

"yes!" i scarmed and ran and kissed nsape. he tasted soo good. **(Ew)**

"Uyums!" i said after we finished kissing for a ouple hours** (How is that supposed to work? Snape is a teacher, doesn't he have something to do? And where the hell is Madam Pomfrey?) **

"u taste good 2" snape said bac 2 me

"u 2" i said bac 2 samep **(You already told him that)**

"and dnt wrry. ill fail tht bastard ron on his next test. **(What and awesome teacher) **no1 breeaks ur hart and gets awaty with it!" snape screamed in a sexy voice of dewath and sorrow. **(Okay?) **oHHH THAT VOICE. **(OKAY?)**

"OMG! thank amzing bf!" i said bac 2 snape

"im ur bf?" snape said bac 2 me smiliny sexily at me. **(You don't want to be her boyfriend)**

"YESSSSS" i screamed **(You don't have to shout at him)**

"yes yes yes yes yeas! u r such a god kisser u wil make sucha good boyfriends!" **(I bet she has never had a boyfriend) **i wwthen waved gb 2 smnape and huriedb off the ofice.i waled up the dungeosn until i was in the greate halls. **(I thought she was at the hospital-wing. I guess I didn't get what happened)**then i felt liek fgoing 4 a broomstick rice **(I bet that doesn't taste good) **becuz quittish trilas where coming up soon nad it would b good 2 practice. but i allready new i wuldm make it becuz im the best flier in the school **(And what about Harry? Bitch) **becuz we had tests jsut 2 weweks ago 2 c who was rth e best and i got first and ron (THT BASTARDS!) got second and rose got 3rc. so iwent 2 the broomstick room and opned the door and rthen!

I SAW RON KISING hARYR POTERES (another BASTARDY FGRIFINDOR)s dick! **(Who is hARYR POTERE? And I still ship them as long as he's not dating Tay)**

"EWWWWWWW u homsexuels"** (Uhm… No, that's not offending at all) **i sccaredm! and ran way (an: its not nice 2 call gay pplz gayso u r supsoe 2 call them homosexuels becuz they kliek it more. **(No, they prefer when you shout "EWWWWWWW u homsexuels!") **were learning about this in schol. **(I bet they didn't teach you how to spell correctly) **personaly i dnt c why calling gay pplz gay is so rong but i want 2 be etical in my story **(You failed. But you also fail at life, so that doesn't matter anymore) **so i tohught it was beter 2 do the story liekb thios insted! **(You shouldn't have done the story at all)**

I herd ron coming chasing behnd me but i an fater and gaster **(KILL HER! KILL HER, RON!) **until i reched the stairs.

"STOPICUS!"** (It's still better than Enoby's (or is it Ebony, I'm not sure) "Crookshanks!") **some1 scramed beghind me and i was stuck becuz i culdnt move.

"OMG U FCKING BASTARD!" i scarmed at the top my lungs. girls where looking at me frm steps above but i just tokld them 2 fuc themselvcws. i wasnts in the mod for sily teenage dama.** (And this story is not just stupid teenage-drama?)**

"kET ME GO!" i sacremde. **(Okay)**

"NOT UNTIL U LISTEN 2 MY SSDE OF THE SOTRY" i herd ron scarem

"NO ASTARD!" i scaremd bac at him. **(Ass-tard? Hahaha!)**

"2 bad bitcvh" i herd him screem 2 me. **(YAY RON!)**

"OMG U R SO FUCING RUDE!"i scamred bac 2 him.** (Have you ever heard yourself talking?)**

"DEEL WITB IT WHORE!" heb screamed bac 2 me. **(I love you, Ron! And now kill her!) **

"OK BUT HURY!" i scaredm bac 2 him

"Im getting swore!" **(You're getting swore?)**

"Ojay, her is my side of teh story" Ron started** (We already know that! There was this stupid !RONS POV! **

2 b coninued! STATING 2 hEEAT UP! (tell me wat u think. IF U DNT LIKE IT DNT SAY ANYTHING K!)** (But I want to tell you how much this sucked!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. I know, it's been ages. **

**Disclaimer: I own whether this (YAY!) nor Harry Potter.**

AN: SHUT UP! if u dnt like the story DNT READ IT! **(She's got a point. But I love commenting on this shit) **im not hanging my tryping style 4 u IDITS! **(You're hanging your typing style?) **i have beter thing 2 do than 2 listen 2 u fckers bitch and mon abut a stroy they DNT EVEN LIKE! if u dnt like it DNT READ IT FCKERS. **(Stop calling us fuckers! Oh, wait, she called us fckers so I guess it's alright) **

ugh u pplz r disgusting annoying. and stop caling me stipid. **(No) **im not the 1 going arund reding storys i dnt like. **(No you're the one who is writing them) **thTS U MOTHFUCKERS! **(Stop insulting people!)**

O, and i hav nuthin aginst gay pplz. tahirah was just surpried tht harry and ron where bisexuals so she jmped 2 conclsion. she ist agint gay pplz she was just shoked. DUH! **(Why the hell didn't you say that in the story? You should have written something like 'Tahirah was so surprised that Harry and Ron were bisexual.' It's not that difficult)**

so, here is the next part of my stry! i hoe u liek it. **(No)**(if u dnt like it THEN DNT SAY ANYTHINGN AT ALL. dint ur mother say if u dnt hasve sutmhing nice 2 say DNT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL? yea, so STFU gayz/ **(No, you have nothing against gay people! You are trying to insult us by calling us gay! DUH!**

"imlistning"** (That's not a word)**

i shuted at ronwho was stil a few stets belo me on the srtarecase. **(Run Ron! Run while you can!)**

"ok. here if my story" he said bac 2 me and a single ter roled down his face. he was soo coot. sudenly i wasnt so mad at him anymoer.** (That's so god-damn stupid! And Ron run away!)**

"ur so sexy" i whisperd 2 myself. **(Yes, keep telling yourself that. We all know that it's not true. Oh, you meant Ron? Why don't you say **_**HE **_**is so sexy?)**

"wat?" he whispered loudly **(Yes, because that is possible. Well, in this story it is)**bac 2 me.

"i didnt say anything BASTARD!" i scaremd bac 2 him. continuye ur motherfucing story aswhip. **(What the hell is that supposed to mean? No, seriously, could anybody please tell me?)**

"ok bitch i wil" he scaremed bac 2 me. **(GO RON!)**

"afte ru said tht mean thing 2 me (an: go bac 2 chapte wat she said **(I have no idea what she said, but I don't want to go back to chapter three, just because you told me to)**) i felt so emo. i was cring 4 a lung **(That can't be healthy)**

time by myself. then finaly i walked up 2 the casle by myself. i was going 2 cuyt. thts when harry comfarted **(*gigglesnort* comforted)**m and asked me if it was tru tht i was going out with a slitherin.** No, he shouted at you and whipped memories by using some shitty spell. And you thought he was hawt)**

"THT BASTART!" i scaredm **(He's not a bastard. His parents were married, weren't they?)**

"let me dfinsed" ronn sad bac 2 me **(Dfinsed?)**

"ok so afte tht i noticed how hawt hary was." **(If he's talking about Darren Criss – he's probably not – I agree. And if he's talking about Daniel Radcliff – he probably is – I agree, too)**

"OMG! u bbetaingbastard!" i yeled 2 ron. and i kiced realy hard and the corse tht was hoding me let do. i was freso i started 2 run.

"ROPKABRAV" **(What the hell kind of spell is that?)**

ron scaredm behind me and i felt rops all over me and ting me up.** (Oh, that is what it does. And kinky)**

OMG tht bastard! **(She could say that to him instead of just thinking it)**

"u wil klisten 2 the rest of my stry!" he said 2 me.

"fine bastart2" i scdamred bac 2 him and gave him the midle finger except i culdnt becuz i was ropd up so i jsut pertnded i gave him the midle ginger. **(Why does she give him the middle ginger? I pity that guy)**

"so then i kised harry." ron said.

"OMG OMG OMG! U GYA EMO!"** (YOU SAID YOU HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE!)**

i scared 2 ron.

"im bisexuel!" ron sad 2 me.

i stoped wigling.

"OMG!" i scaremed

"bisexuels emos are SOOOO AWT AND COOT!"** (AND GAY PEOPLE ARE BAD? God, I hate this person!)**

ron smild

"thnkz" he said 2 me with his sexii smile on his mace. **(Er?)**

"com kis me!" i shuted 2 ron.

"ok" he said bac 2 me.

so ron ran up 2 me, withis sexi hot red emo har and sexi smil adn rthen skised me pasionelatly. we frnch kised 4 a wile on the stares. a few yupinger grls stared at us and gave us grosse loks but i new they didnt understod. they werent in love liek i was. then, rite in the halway ron stated 2 go up my shit. **(OH MY GOD! He went up your **_**shit**_**? I would run away now)**

he feled my bobs **(You have Bobs in your shirt? Poor Bobs)**

and played with them 4 a litle bit. **(He played with the poor Bobs?)**

"OMG! RON!" i scamed in hapiness. he was talking of my emo bar. **(What the fucking hell?)**

"i want u 2 fck me!" i tod him!** (No one was expecting that)**

"ok" h sad bac 2 me. but, just then wen he finaly got my bra takn of ... **(So you mean he was too stupid to take off your bra?)**

"AVARD KABRVA" su1m scarmed behind us.** (Yup, that makes sense)**

"OMG U BASTQRD U KILED RON!" i sacmred. **(NOO! Why didn't you kill her?)**

"tay i did it 2 pertect u." i lokd dwn 2 c snap saying there with HARRY POTER. **(YAY, RANDOM CAPS LOCK!)**

"potter u BASTARD!" i scarmed

"u sertuced my man" **(What the hell?)**i scarmed agin.

"BITCH" he yeled bac 2 me.

"tahirah i thot i was ur man"** (Poor Snape. Well, no, it's better that you're not her man! Consider yourself lucky, Snape)**

snape said and a smal tare ran dwn his face.

"im boared with u no snape becuz ron is bisxuel and luv bisexuel." **(That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard)**

"well ron is now ded" snape sadi 2 m,e.

"noooooooo!" i scamed** (I thought you already knew that?)**

snape laugde but hary had a small tare reun dwn his dface.

"i luved ron" he said.** (Then why didn't you kill her, Harry?)**

"stfu poter" snape said 2 harry.

i looked into harrys eys. they where so blac and hawt and emo and coot and sexi. **(Your boyfriend just died. And Harry killed him!)**

"OMG! hary u r so sexi" i shouted and ran downstars 2 him.

"wht abut me tay?" snape sad 2 me with a ter coming dwn his face.

"ur grosse and stopid" i said 2 snape becuz he desved it. he atacked ron. **(DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WAS HARRY?)**

"u realy lik me?" harry said 2 me.

"yes" i said bac 2 harry.

"lets go 2 hogmed"** (where?)**i said

"k" harry said

2 b contined (tell me wat u think! unles ur rud(** (Well, then I'll keep quiet)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much guest-reviewer. Yes, I absolutely love them, I can't believe that I only found out about them about half an year ago.  
And also, I'm going to write a real story, would any of you read it?**

AN: ok so u pplz suld PLZ stop calling me a trol. im not stupid. **(You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when you're gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad) **ur the stipid 1 becuz ur the pplz reding a story u dnt even like. **(Again, she has a point, but it's so ridiculous that it's funny) **uif u dnt liek it dnt read it ok. its not that hard retards. **(Bitch)**

here is the rest of my stroy:

oh an sum of my buton things r werd so thins may b diferent. sry! **(What the hell is that supposed to mean?)**

me and harry walked out the great hall door otu 2 the otusife and when we where therewb e waked dwn 2 the tre where me and eron had our efirst date. **(Translation: Me and Harry walked out of the great hall door out to the outside and when we were there we walked down to the tree where me and Ron had our first date. I know, it still doesn't make any sense) **well i gues it wasnts a darte exactly buty it was kind of sa date igyues. **(This story is so senseless) **so we wet terhe it was realty wed becuz thts where mer an ron had our firsdt daet thing. **(Yes, we realized that by now)**hen web finaly started 2 get there harry said:

`we shuld mkae out!` harry said 2 me** (What the hell?)**

`k i sad bac 2 harry** (It's getting worse)**

àns so harry lened in 2 kiss me and i kiss him bac and we kissed under the tre. jusrt then

BAM!

OMG WAT HAPEDNÉ** (I don't know, since you just wrote BAM and didn't explain it!)** i scarmed **(There are speech-marks missing)**

i dnt no wat happen!** (Neither do I)**

i loked up and then i saw ron** (He's dead! You killed him, which is actually still a better fate than to be stuck in a story with you)**

`hary u bastard!`he scared 2 harry **(He scared Harry?)**

`tay is my gf reastard`

`OMG RON u came bac 4 me` i said 2 ron **(No he didn't. He came back to kill you and bring everything back to normal)**

`yes` ron said bac 2 me **(LIAR!)**

`snapes kiling spel wasnt as god as he thot it was. the rretarted idiot` ron said bac 3 me** (But you were dead! )**

`lol he is a idiot` i said bac 2 ron** (As are you, authoress of this story, as are you)**

`why r u with harry` ron said bac 2 me and a singl tear ruan dwn his facae as heabv said it** (Because she is a stupid bitch who wants to be in the centre of attention even if it's just in her stupid story)**

`becuz i thout u where DEAD!` i scarmed at ron **(So did I)**

`but i wsbnt` ron scarmed 2 me `but i thout u where` i scarmed **(Dead-wizard-god stop scarming!) **geting agnry.

`but nown tht u no i wanot` ron said bac 2 me

`I WANT 2 GET BAC WITH U DUH!` i sacmnred at ron,.

`I LUV U` i sacredm wo thnking.** (You hardly know him! Like I said, stupid bitch!)**

`omg did i jst say thtÉ` i said 2 myself** (Yes. Yes you did.)**

`yes` rib **(Like a person's rib? Aww, confused much!) **said bac 2 me, whe was smiling

i blushed.

`i luv u 2` he sad 2 me.

then me and ron walk 2gether bac up 2 the casle.** (Anyone else thinks she has forgotten that Harry was there? Maybe he walked away or something while they were scarming)**

2 b continuyed (srry it was short **(That's alright) **but i hav a good idea 4 the nedt chapter!** (I doubt that)**

**Well, that was the chapter; see you next time, lovely people, who hate this story, too. Please review! **


End file.
